The Guardian
by To Myself I Turned
Summary: She is the Ultimate the most powerful, the most beautiful. She is the protector, the shadow overlooking all. A woman who sacrificed everything: her family, friends, and life. She is a woman who dreams of a family that will never know her. Of the life she


**Authors Note: The idea for this fic has been going around in my head for quite some time, and I finally had the urge to write it. This is my first attempt at posting an Inuyasha fanfic, so I'm hoping you readers will like it. **

**Also, this is an A/U fic, which means the characters are going to be somewhat OOC. If you have a problem with that I suggest you leave now. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything of the like, which is a truly depressing fact to me and many others, however, the plot and some original characters are all mine. **

"**Inuyasha"- speaking**

'**Inuyasha'-thinking**

**_Inuyasha- _flashback/memories**

**Prologue**

**A soft echo of footsteps hummed down a wide corridor within the majestic palace. A young woman with immense power, strength, and importance strode calmly down the empty hallway…Kagome. Returning from a fight, a battle, that took place just outside the palace walls, she silently made her way through the many corridors.**

**If glanced at in her current state; with her disheveled attire, the sheer look of exhaustion upon her face, and wounds adorning her body most anyone would avow that Kagome had been through quite an evening. A large gash covered her abdomen, reopened from her movements, blood trickling out. Smaller cuts were scattered across her body, seemingly unnoticeable. She, however, seemed unaffected by the wounds, simply walking through the halls to her destination.**

**But, when gazed upon, past the wounds and unkempt looks, a beautiful young woman could be seen. Her walk seemed almost regal, with her head raised and body movements elegant. She passed through the palace halls with a look upon her face that showed no sign anguish. Long dark tresses of hair, like that of the raven's wing, gleamed in the moonlight giving off a silky luster and descended down her back ending at the waist. The veil of hair contrasted the pure ivory color of her skin, accentuating her almost perfect body, and making her appear all the more alluring. With lush, plump lips adorning her face and a flawless complexion, Kagome was truly exquisite. Her eyes, however, seemed to be the most captivating feature on her delicate body, shining a crystal blue color. Within them any observer could distinguish the emotions she felt, from joy to sorrow-anger to content.**

**Inhaling roughly, she set off down another corridor, making her way towards her room, her sanctuary. **

**Once reaching it, she fell haphazardly onto the simple bed that was in the corner. Memories of what happened to her those few years ago plagued her mind; the memories of her death, her rebirth and her uprising into something far greater than most anything imaginable. **

**Memories of the fights, the souls lost because of the many conflicts amongst the people, and a 15 year old girl rushing out to save a small child, flew through her mind. Stopping at the last thought, image, Kagome began to weep. She had been that 15 year old and that child couldn't be saved. Memories evoked of how she became that which she was now…**

**_Kagome and her close friends had been at the park enjoying the relaxing air, having a peaceful day off from school. The girls, all stressed out from the massive school work that had been placed on their heads after entering high school, embraced the few breaks they received whole-heartedly. The four enjoyed their day just being around each other and being in the fresh atmosphere…that was until they heard the screams._**

**_A demon was attacking innocent people at the park, wielding a large sword in his clawed hands. Few people knew what was happening when the screams began. Just hearing the agony in the cry's for help made everyone in the area flee in fear._**

**_Demons had been accepted in society hundreds of years before. Although some were weary of the demons power, most recognized their compassion, amongst other things, and thought of them as equals. But this demon had nothing but rage in his eyes and a lust for blood. Just glancing at him made ones heart race in fear, and within seconds of his appearance all chaos took place._**

**_People were running in all directions, trying to get away from the killed. A child stood in the middle of all the madness, staring in confusion. Kagome's friends had begun to flee from the area, begging for her to come with, yet something compelled her to stay. That's when she saw it, saw the child standing there, lost, and the demon heading straight for her…and time slowed down. _**

**_Kagome began to run towards the girl, screaming for her to move, yet her voice wasn't heard. She ran to protect the child, only thinking of her safety, and in the next moment when she was in front of the girl, blocking her from the demon's sword, everything stopped; the sword had pierced her skin, exiting through her back. Slowly she fell, the inevitable darkness consuming her. _**

**_Minutes passed, and suddenly…light; it engulfed her entire being, healing her body, her soul. She awakened then, and saw the remains of the demons rampage whilst she had been gone from this world-dead. The child, whom she had lost her own life protecting, still passed on, the bodies of many others lie in place. Rising from the ground, she saw him, the demon who caused the devastation._**

**_ Something came over her then, her body was no longer hers to control, doing its own bidding, changing. Marks of what seemed to be ice covered the left side of her body in a beautiful design, eyes changing to silver. A power overtook her then, swords appeared in her hands, both identical, and she was moving, heading towards the ruthless murderer. He was caught unawares by her action, one of her blades slicing his right arm as she attacked. He then raised his sword and an all out fight had begun. Moving with grace she evaded his assault, a light glow rapidly appearing off her body as she fought. Their blades hit each other many a time, neither making any real advance on the other, only exhausting them in the process._**

**_ But then, without warning, the light that glowed around Kagome seemed to explode off her body, consuming the two. All that could be heard as the light overtook the fighters was the demons screams of agony, not dissimilar to those of his victims. _**

**_When the light dissipated, Kagome stood breathing heavily, staring at the demon's remains entombed in ice. Standing in front of it, she swung her leg with a powerful force no mere human could actually hold, shattering the ice and the shell of a creature trapped inside it. The demon was gone. Those who had died by his hand could now move on, their deaths not in vain. Because of those lives lost, Kagome became something amazing: She became an angel of sorts, someone who controlled all of the elements, used them to protect. She became a Guardian…_**

**She is the Ultimate; the most powerful of them all, the most beautiful. She is the protector, the shadow overlooking all. A woman who sacrificed everything: her family, friends, and life. She is a woman who dreams of a family that will never know her. Of the life she once had. She is Kagome, the keeper of the elements; She is the Ultimate. **


End file.
